


dictate lives like they're trivial

by wxxbo_mel



Series: gods dictate, mortals pray [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, Gen, New Gods, Old Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/pseuds/wxxbo_mel
Summary: chaos is a very major matter.gods have a life too.destruction always become the antagonist.no one is the protagonist.the main character will always be the bad guy.that’s just what the bad guy wants.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Darryl Noveschosch | BadBoyHalo, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Darryl Noveschosch | BadBoyHalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: gods dictate, mortals pray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064885
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. there is utter chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever there is chaos, he is there. 
> 
> Wherever there is destruction, he is there.
> 
> Wherever there is death, he is there.
> 
> You cannot escape Death.

He silently observed the chaotic events taking place below him. A manic grin plastered on his face as he saw the sheer amount of chaos and destruction of a nation that had several mortals scattered around. He faintly heard shouts and soft gasps of shock and disbelief from possibly the citizens of their once nation, now in its place was a giant crater, with water gushing down into it from the lake that surrounded the area.

Looking further up, he saw a stone room, messy scribbling littered the walls from top to bottom - lyrics of a... Song? Was that what mortals called it? Upon seeing... Philza? Together with another mortal, he widened his eyes, albeit slightly; but Philza? The God of the Skies and Survival? What is a God doing with such low beings such as them?

He looked up to the sky to disrupt his train of thoughts so as to prevent a future headache and continued viewing the catastrophe. Scanning the scene, he spotted several Gods, surprisingly. What is so good about the mortal realm? 

What could he do to pass time? Jump down and cause more chaos? Heck, make even more craters? 

His grin continued to grow in size as he thought of all the marvelous and destructive things he could do to this land. 

"Man, I wonder if I could join in the fun..." He whispered, not expecting any reply due to the lack of presence near him.

Then, the being swiftly turned his head to look behind him. Seeing a mixture of purple and white particles form out of thin air and materialize into a thin figure wearing a pearl white tunic and big, silky pants that was colored a lighter shade of purple - that was accompanied by a fairly long white coat. A long, white and purple checkered scarf covered the other's neck and extended out to the floor. Majestic white wings with purple tips on the feathers protruded out of their back.

"Finally found you, Tommy," The new arrival spoke softly, a smile gracing their perfect face. 

Tommy hummed in response to the other's words. He turned back his gaze at the mesmerizing sight of smoke and fire decorating the area, courtesy of Sapnap, he supposes. His grin was long gone, and in place was an emotionless, longing stare. 

The other God made themself comfortable and sat next to Tommy, looking down onto the ruined country. They placed their right hand onto the withered grass patch that Tommy was sitting on and life instantly came back, the grass stood upright again and was vibrant green. However, that went to waste as life went as quick as it came, death enveloping the patch once more.

"What were you doing, searching for me?" Tommy questioned, tone neutral. His eyes, however, said something else. He wanted, no, _needed_ to get down there.

"Hmm, Purpled?" He added.

"Well, I wanted to inform you of the occurring war, however, it seems that you have already found it before I could tell you," Purpled responded, a subtle smile now in place of the previous wider smile. 

"Of course, wherever there is chaos and destruction, I will be there-"

"And wherever there is death, you're there too," Purpled interrupted him.

Tommy hummed in response - a common response from him nowadays. Then he decided. 

He pulled himself off the ground, steadying himself to make sure that he doesn’t fall. The other God looked up with curiosity and a questioning expression. He sighed and turned his head to look into Purpled’s lavender orbs. 

“Let’s go down,” he said with a firm voice, leaving no room for argument, and showed his superiority as one of the Old Gods. 

Purpled didn’t admit it, but felt slightly threatened, Tommy was his polar opposite and was considered the strongest of the three remaining Old Gods. Not wanting to irritate the other, Purpled nodded and stood up.

Purpled stretched his wings out and flapped them a few times before he stepped forward and fell, flying high up into the sky. Tommy, however, decided to take the easy route and dissolved into thin air, appearing in the sky next to Purpled. 

He then placed his right index and middle finger together on his left wrist and whispered coherent words. His wrist glowed a slight red color and said out loud, “Young Demigod Niki, do not fear for I am now here. Peace has come to prevent any chaos from getting out of control.” 

Squinting his eyes in the direction of said mortal, he saw her nod her head slightly and hatred evident in her hazel eyes. He grinned at the sight and waited for the prayer. 

Niki then clapped her hands twice loudly to get everyone’s attention, which she succeeded in. Everyone looked at her, all in confusion. God, Demigod or Mortal, all stared at her, anticipating her next actions. 

Satisfied, she walked to the top of the side hill and brought her right arm up, and pointed it upright to the sky.

 **“Tym, tave Bringer iv mirtis, Bringer iv chaosas ir Bringer iv prazutis. Tym sekleti pradzia amidst tave conflict, evitimas vel until nie vel gal buti aukotijas. Tym galetis buti stopped unless by nw. Pradzia ir aukoti tave midwan, tave ty iv prazutis ir mirtis!”** She shouted into the sky, and red lightning soon strikes down in front of her. 

_‘He, the Bringer of Death, Bringer of Chaos and Bringer of Destruction. He shall rise amidst the conflict, creating more until no more can be given. He cannot be stopped unless by Peace. Rise and give the power, the strength of Destruction and Death!’_

The only ones that gasped were Technoblade, Philza, Tubbo, Dream, Sapnap, Fundy and George. Everyone else was confused. There, Tommy stood proud and tall, in front of Niki. A manic grin plastered on his ethereal face with Purpled staying near him in the sky, visible to everyone else. 

“Tommy...?” The gods and demigods present at the venue questioned in a whisper of disbelief and fear.

“Chaos, Chaos! Bring me more!” The Old God shouted in pure glee, lifting his hands into the air as black smoke seeped out of his long black and red checkered scarf and darkened skin.

The mortals inhaled the smoke, and an overwhelming desire for destruction and struggled to not let it overtake them - and were failing.

**_miserably_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? SJSDJCB
> 
> tbh, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it was gonna be fucking long. so, I decide to split them up into several chapters! maybe 3-
> 
> this au concept will turn into a series of both connected and unconnected oneshots or even multi-chapters like this.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> have a nice day!


	2. the world continues building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a list of gods and demigods you know so far!
> 
> New Gods:
> 
> Techno - God of War and Conflict  
> Phil - Skies and Survival  
> Tubbo - Hopes and Wishes  
> Sapnap - Fire and Loss
> 
> Old Gods:
> 
> Tommy - Chaos, Destruction and Death  
> Dream - Strategy and Luck  
> Purpled - Peace and Life
> 
> Demigods:
> 
> George  
> Niki

Tubbo hoped that Tommy won’t cause too much chaos this time. He hasn’t been alive for very long, but he doesn’t want to see the day where Tommy brings total chaos to something or someone. Despite his young age, Tommy and he stuck together like glue and became best friends before they knew it. So, they both blessed the same mortal as a sign of trust and loyalty to each other. He really hoped that Tommy won’t kill the mortals he cared for, even if it was a little.

Technoblade looked at the struggling mortals, cackling. The conflict this chaos will bring, it _fuels_ Technoblade. This is why Tommy and he got along fairly well at times. 

Phil was concerned. He stood in front of his broken mortal son, that was currently kneeling on the floor and gripping the hair on his head. He was screaming in agony and writhing in overwhelming pain. Phil didn’t know what to do other than wait for the Old God’s next move.

Dream knew that he needed to keep George safe, even with his insane good luck. It won’t be long before the demigods would be affected by the wave of negative desires. 

Purpled sighed at the chaos, the glimmer of hope people had were destroyed - Tubbo would not be happy. The will to fight was lost, courtesy of Sapnap. He would intervene should he deem the situation too chaotic and destructive.

\---

Dream immediately ran over to George and forcefully grabbed his arm. He then ran to the forest outside of Manberg, pulling George behind him. Dream concentrated and teleported both of them to the entrance of the community house in the Dream SMP. 

“Wh-What the hell, Dream?! What- What was that _thing_??” George managed to choke out before silence fell upon the two.

“Look, George. We don’t want to mess with Tommy, okay?” Dream responded, muttering words in another language that George couldn’t understand.

“Why? Tell me- Tell me, Dream!” George shouted desperately and pried the God’s hand off him. 

“He’s the strongest, okay?! Stronger than me- Stronger than **any** FUCKING God out there, okay?! Do you get it?! _HE’S THE FUCKING OLD GOD OF CHAOS, DESTRUCTION AND DEATH, FUCKING HELL!_ ” Dream shouted at him, a mixture of fear, desperation, and irritation laced his every word as he punched the wall in anger.

George froze. Dream _never_ swore unless he was extremely stressed or angry. Old God? Sure, he was a demigod and blessed by Dream, but he didn’t know any other God, or know any hierarchy or names or ancient language about them. He knew nothing other than Dream, and that he's a God!

“What are Old Gods?” It came out barely a whisper, he hoped Dream would at least pick it up.

Dream sighed once again and turned to face him.

“Gods are created when new beliefs and wants are made. We are fuelled by it and the amount of worship we get. If we run out of fuel, we vanish and a New God will be created, having another role and responsibility. Old Gods are, as the name states, Gods that are Old. They were created from the very start of existence and before the creation of anything.”

“So, how-“ Dream cut him off.

“Many are left?” He finished.

Receiving a nod in response, he continued, “There are currently 3 Old Gods, including myself. There are 6 New Gods and 5 Demigods. You are one of these 5 Demigods. Demigods were mortals that have been blessed by a or more Gods and have become half-mortal and half-god - which gives them special abilities varying from God to God.”

“I have a lot of good luck, right? Since I was blessed by you..”

“Mhm.”

George sighed, trying to process all the new information that he had been hit with. He then decided to save the thinking for later and focus on the big question he had at the moment.

“I just wanna ask - why did you bring me here?”

“Tommy released a, uhm, special gas that only he can emit, and spread it across the area. The gas makes one whoever inhaled it have an overwhelming desire to destroy and cause chaos. However, the effect will take place in demigods later than in mortals. Gods are immune to his gas, too.”

George walked inside the community house and sat on the spiral stairs in the middle, Dream following him inside. An awkward silence filled the room, neither choosing to speak first.

"This is.. A _lot_ of information to process," George finally said and heaved a soft sigh at the end.

Dream shot him a sympathetic smile as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Sorry... I should've told you about it sooner," Dream replied and looked down to stare at the floor made of crafting tables. He then slowly tilted his head upwards to look out the window in the direction they came from. He wondered, what was going on in Manberg, or, can he even call it that anymore?

"Eep!"

Dream was snapped out of his thoughts and snapped his head around to face the source of the sound. He was not expecting to see a stumbling George, moments before he fell face-first onto the floor. Due to the oddity and humor of the situation, Dream couldn't help but snicker at the demigod, before he let out full-blown wheezing laughter. 

"H-How did you- HAHA- fall d-down," He gasped for air before he doubled over, clutching his sides.

George struggled to get up but succeeded. A pout was present on his face, brows furrowed and annoyance swarmed his chocolate eyes.

"Dr-Dream! Don't laugh at me! I was just trying to get up from the stairs but accidentally slipped and fell, okay?" George responded, visibly annoyed at the Old God.

However, the laughter never ceased, which irritated the demigod even more. He huffed and crossed his arms. He stood there, staring at the other until the laughter stops.

It took a while, but Dream finally stopped laughing. He took deep breaths in and out, wiping away tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. He heard George clear his throat, loudly might he add, and brought his eyes to look at him. He saw the pout that displayed on his face, glasses propped on his head. He was crossing his arms and was tapping his right foot on the floor

"Aww, I'm sorry, little Gogy~" Dream teased him, walking over and wrapped his arms around the shorter upper body. He felt George's body tense but slowly melted into the touch. 

They weren't dating or anything - it was highly unlikely for a God to fall in love romantically with someone else, too - but they did grow closer to each other to the point of "best friend", the kind of relationship Tommy has with Tubbo.

He heard the soft grumbling from George in annoyance to his teasing statement but didn't bother. A smile graced his features when he felt George's arms wrap around him in return.

They both wished to stay in that position for a long time.

**_But good things never last long, do they? ___** ____

__\--_ _

__`⊣ᒷ𝙹∷⊣ᒷリ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⎓𝙹⚍リ↸ has been slain by T𝙹ᒲᒲ||iリリ╎ℸ ̣ using [↸ ᒷ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ⍑]` _ _

__`"GEORGE!-"` _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list shows the abilities that these demigods have:
> 
> George [Blessed by Dream]
> 
> \- He has insanely good luck  
> \- Can think of several strategies on a whim  
> \- Barely has any bad luck
> 
> Niki [Blessed by Tommy & Tubbo]
> 
> \- Has the power to make a wish come true should it be deemed appropriate and right by Tubbo, however, she can only make 3 wishes in total for the entirety of her life.  
> \- Once she detests someone or something, she will be able to use some of Tommy's power to cause chaos, destruction, and/or death.  
> \- She has the ability to call upon Tommy and Tubbo at any time by reciting two specific prayers exclusive to both of them. She will raise her right arm and point it upwards to the sky and recite Tommy's prayer to call upon him and raise her left and recite Tubbo's exclusive prayer to call upon him.  
> \- To communicate with either of them, she will hold her right index and middle finger to her left wrist and recite Tommy's prayer to form a mental connection with him. She will do the same but recite Tubbo's prayer to form a mental connection with him. (If Tubbo or Tommy wish to communicate with her from a distance, they will do the same, but will not need to recite any prayer)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotions can haunt you, apparently 
> 
> even gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy?

Tommy grinned sadistically at the struggling mortals. Their hopes getting destroyed made him feel a lil giddy. He saw Purpled slowly wash a wave of peace over the mortals and demigods, negating his negative effects. At this, his grin faltered and was soon replaced with a frown.

Why couldn’t he just cause chaos the way he sees it?

He scanned the area, seeing the mortals slowly get up with determination in their eyes and newfound hope. He heaved a short sighed, was Tubbo even on his side or not? Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw his fellow Old God run with his demigod. 

Purpled looked at Tommy to predict his next move and saw that he was staring at the forest. He furrowed his brows, confused and watching intently. What was Tommy doing, looking at the forest with an unreadable face?

Purpled flew down after he gave up on trying to guess Tommy's intentions. He landed on the hill that Niki had summoned Tommy from, looking over the crowd of mortals, gods, and demigods.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tommy teleport away; to where? He doesn't know. 

"W-Who are you?" He heard a mortal stutter, fear evident in their voice.

He turned his gaze to face them, purple eyes glowing.

"Peace; Life; I am the God that will save you lot," his words, though spoken softly, held immense power that struck both peace and fear in every being that was present. 

Sapnap stepped forward, turning to face everyone. 

"Since both Dream and George are currently not present, we will pause this war for now and solve the problem at hand," he spoke with a tone never heard before by any mortal. His coal-black eyes shone with a glint - unnoticed by everyone but the few Gods there.

The crowd broke out into murmurs and hushed conversations before looking back at Sapnap. Tubbo walked over to Sapnap, holding out his left hand.

"We will continue this dispute another time," he spoke with finality. With this, Sapnap brought his right hand up and took hold of Tubbo's. They shook hands and Sapnap suddenly brought his hand up into the air.

"We have not lost! Do not see this as a sign of defeat nor surrender! We will hold our ground until our victory is seen-" He was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the direction of the community house.

Heads shot up in that direction, Purpled immediately took off.

\--

What is Dream and his little demigod doing in the forest? Tommy hummed to himself in child-like curiosity, twirling his blonde bands. Guess he ought to find out; and with that, Tommy teleported to the forest, trying to follow their trail of shoeprints.

He ended up at a building of sorts, oak fences lined the outside with a giant pond surrounding the peculiar building. He heard Purpled's voice in the distance, paying no mind to him. He then heard two distinct voices in the building. With this new information, he closed his eyes, concentrating and opening them again to see tiny, translucent white particles escape from his now invisible form. He crept forward and onto the path that led to the entrance of the building.

Upon further inspection, he saw the floor made out of crafting tables - weird. He saw Dream and his demigod, having a conversation. He decided to eavesdrop since he had nothing else to do. Besides, the small talk could contain beneficial information. 

Luckily, Dream has not caught sight of his particles. Though it would only be a matter of time before that will happen, after all, he is also the Old God of Luck; good or bad. 

Shouting could be heard from the building - sounded oddly like Dream’s voice. Tommy got bored easily, there was much more chaos back in that crater than this forest. 

But curiosity got the best of him. So he stayed and zoned out. He stared at the sky, watching how the clouds drifted by aimlessly. It was a beauty, truly. Phil did an amazing job creating them-

Tommy frowned, he shook his head and felt the familiar empty feeling wash over his body. He couldn’t be affected by it like this, it’s been quite some time - probably a few centuries.

He immediately turned his gaze back to the two beings in the weird building. Instead of seeing a shouting Dream and afraid demigod, he saw the both of them hugging. 

A wicked grin slowly found its way to his features. 

_Love. Care. Hugs._

~~Something he too once had~~

A tint of jealousy crept towards his dead heart. It left as soon as it came, though. He really had to do something with these emotions soon. 

His ruby eyes shone with a glint. He lifted his right hand up, particles appeared and materialised into a sword. Black blade accompanied by a red handle with white engravings written in the ancient language that came from the Gods. Black, torn ribbons loosely floated in the air.

“Tedah...” The Old God whispered to his precious blade - one he hadn’t summoned in a very long time. He ran a finger down the shiny blade.

He tore his gaze away from the mesmerising coal black colour, looking at his target. He teleported behind the demigod, bringing up Tedah. He cackled loudly, the sound of Dream gasping was music to his ears. 

He faintly heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance, but mistook it for the wind.

 _”DIE!”_ Tommy’s wicked laughter reverberated throughout the enclosed area.

 **”LIVE!”** Purpled’s scream overlapped with Tommy’s.

The loud sound of a blade swishing down filled the silence that had previously filled the room. The sickening sound of skin being sliced soon followed. Blood splattered on the floor, the victim, and the three other beings.

“ _GEORGE!_ ” Dream’s bloodcurdling scream tore through the thick and heavy, tense atmosphere.

His body shook, wobbly knees gave out and he kneeled on the ground. His hands stretched out in front of him, weakly supporting his weight. Porcelain mask that previously hung around his neck fell onto the ground, still intact. 

Purpled sucked in a shaky breath. 

Two communicators beeped, the sound echoed. Dream slowly picked up his communicator from the ground. He brought it up to his face, hands shaking a bit too much.

`“GeorgeNotFound was slain by TommyInnit using [Tedah].”`

George’s lifeless body glitched and flickered until his body dissolved into pixels and particles.

Tommy flicked his blade, successfully getting most of the blood off. Crimson eyes glowed dangerously, an expressionless face stared at the scene before him. He dropped his sword, dissolving into tiny particles before it hit the ground.

He pulled his checkered scarf upwards to cover his mouth. 

“Pathetic,” Tommy spat at Dream. 

Dream looked up, confusion, sadness and anger evident in his forest green eyes. His mouth slightly parted, tears rolled down his freckles cheeks.

Purpled stayed silent, still in shock and disbelief.

“These useless emotions may still haunt us, but you shouldn’t give into them,” Tommy spoke coldly.

` GeorgeNotFound has ⨅ᒷ∷𝙹 lives left.`

The communicator beeped again.

Tommy looked away from the disgusting scene and instead preferred the drifting clouds in the sky. He then teleported away, no one knew where he went. 

—

“Sir!”

“There you are.. Niki...” Tommy muttered. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Sir!” Niki responded excitedly, she clenched her fists and brought them close to her chest in excitement.

Tommy closed his eyes at Niki’s enthusiasm. A ghost of a smile formed on his supposed stoic face. He sighed and opened his eyes again, his eyes taking a grey tint.

He shifted his body to face the obsidian alter in front of the both of them. He reached his right hand out, eyes focused on the middle of the platform.

“Let’s get this over and done with,” Tommy grinned with pure glee.

“Alright!” Niki jumped up, fist pumped into the air.

—

The pair didn’t seem to be bothered by the lakes and waterfalls of lava that surrounded them. Piglins and zombie pigmen roamed around, their hooves hitting the hard netherrack loudly. 

They weren’t afraid.

Because..

_Why should Tommy be afraid of his own creations? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help with my motivation- so they are appreciated <3


End file.
